The best nights
by thecowboykid
Summary: A short One-shot Yaoi. Dont like, dont read. What would happen if Wolf and Rocket met and got drunk? Rated T for some language and some talk about sex.


What do you do when you meet someone who understands you completely? For Rocket Raccoon it was pointing a gun at their head one moment, and then having hot sex with that person the next. It never had started out like this with anyone else. Hell not even with Rockets partner Peter Quill.

This guy however understood Rocket completly, for he had been through almost the same if not worst. That's why he and Rocket lay in the same bed together. Rockets brown fur against his gray fur. Rocket smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages. All because he was there.

Wolf O'Donnell wrapped his arms around Rockets chest and pulled the smaller man against his chest. The raccoons smell filling his nostrils. Love? No, not yet at least. Just pure intoxication of each other. That's what Rockets smell was to the lupine. Pure intoxication; better than any alcohol he'd ever had.

How did the two even get to this position? Who spoke the first words? It was Rocket who had seen Wolf at the bar alone. But Wolf had spoken first. A simple sentence and now this. "This seat isn't taken if that's what you're going to ask."

"Oh, well thanks. You drinking alone?" The lupine had nodded and kept his gaze on the liquor in front of him before he downed another shot like it was water. Rocket ordered the same drink and the two sat quietly for a few seconds. There wasn't a huge crowd in the bar, but it was just large enough that their voices didn't travel or echo.

"Nice cybernetics..." Wolf started. "Rocket, Rocket Raccoon as other people like to call me. And has for the cybernetics, I never asked for them." Rocket stated. Wolf simply nodded. "That seem's to be common with anyone who's got'em." Wolf said while turning to show his eye piece.

They talked for what seemed like hours, but was only a few short minutes. And then it had happened. Someone had triggered a nerve with the other one. Now Wolf lay on the ground holding his muzzle while Rocket stood over him with his fist clenched. Shit, did I really forget my gun? Wolf thought as he went for his holster only to find it empty.

He looked up to see Rocket pointing the blaster at his chest. "Call me rodent again tough guy." All eyes were on the two and silence had filled the room. That and the jukebox that was blaring Come and Get your Love by Redbone. "I didn't say rodent, I said pet." Wolf countered.

He was rewarded with a kick to the chest. The blow was more then what the lupine had expected and was a bit surprised about the raccoons strength. Hell, he was even impressed. The blaster was leveled to his head, that wasn't too exciting. "Not so tough now are ya? Looks like i'm top predator around here." Rocket said with a toothy grin.

"You two, out. NOW!" They looked at the bartender who happened to be packing his piece. A huge Samaritan revolver. They turned to each other. Their eyes meeting, purple to brown. It was wolf who made the first move.

He kicked Rockets legs out from beneath him causing the revolver slug to pass by the raccoons head by mere inches and the gun to fly from his hands. Moving faster than the bartender could anticipate, Wolf seized the blaster in mid-air and grabbed onto the raccoon while firing off two shots. The bolts of energy hit hit the revolver and arm of the bartender. Landing on his feet, Wolf threw Rocket at one of the bouncers in the bar. Rocket adjusted himself in the air and grabbed his rifle off of his back.

He turned and planted his feet in the bouncers face. Using the rest of his velocity and direction, he grabbed onto the bouncers left ear and used it to his advantage. He rested the heavy rifle in between the bouncers neck fat and shoulders, sorta like a bipod. The two men behind the bouncer that went for their weapons, thought otherwise and quickly raised their hands as they backed away.

The bouncer being dazed by the raccoons kick began to fall forward. Rocket kicked off of him and landed a few inches from where the aliens head hit the marble floor with a sickening thud. Two, maybe three seconds had passed since the bartender, who's lying behind the counter holding the smoking crater in his shoulder, had told the two to leave. Both looked at each other again, their eyes meeting a second time that night.

"Think we should leave?" Wolf asked with a smile. Rocket nodded. "Yeah, my place has better drinks than this shit hole." With that they both holstered their weapons and left. "You staying alone?" the lupine asked. "For now; my team should find me some time next week." Wolf stayed quite and walked along his new friend. "I take it something happened." Rocket looked away but kept walking. "Yeah, that's why i'm here drinking alone."

The planets name was to hard to pronounce in common, it would have to been something between the words of tomato and cellular, hung beautifully outside of Knowhere. Rockets apartment was positioned perfectly inside the celestials right eye that gave him the view. Rocket led the larger wolf to his room. 502.

The door opened after Rocket typed up his six digit password. 970086. "Nice place, cost much?" The apartment was small, possibly the size of a trailer. "Not a whole lot, two-hundred units a week." Small talk, that's what Wolf liked about the few people who he'd talked to before. No long deep questions about his past or what his thoughts were on life. Just small talk.

"I got a good bottle of Jin Shao from a friend of mine." Wolf nodded and looked around the room. "Good stuff. Really good. Got any glasses?" Rocket hopped onto the counter to get the bottle. Wolf couldn't help but smile as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Nope, hope you don't mind if we share the bottle." The raccoon turned around and caught Wolf's gaze. He smiled back at the lupine. Who is this wonderful guy, they both thought. "Doesn't bother me."

Drinking, three bottles down with one more in muzzle of the lupine, and laughing. Lots and lots of laughing. Wolf handed the bottle back to Rocket. "HEHEHE here take a swig." Rocket obeyed and tilted the bottle. The drink had lasted longer than Wolf had intended. The bottle was about empty. "Hey don't drink it all." The lupine went for the bottle, but knocked it out of Rockets hands instead.

The bottle landed on the carpeted floor. It clattered around the ground and came to halt on its side. The alcohol running out of the bottle and onto the carpet. What a waste. The lights from the mining vehicles shone into dark living space as they passed by. Darkness then light. Never stopping, always constant.

Wolf had been caught off guard. He was speechless. He never would have expected this, especially from Rocket. Hell he'd just met the person, but somehow it had led to this. Rocket had his arms wrapped around Wolf's neck, pulling the lupine down on top of him. Their lips were interlocked.

Wolf looked down at the raccoon. He had his eyes closed. The lupine had no idea what to do. Should he push the raccoon away? No that wouldn't be smart on his part. Should he kiss back? Ah fuck it.

Wolf wrapped his arms around Rocket and pulled him close. The kiss became deepened and it lasted longer than both of them could've imagined. It was better than any alcohol that they had ever had. Then the clothes were removed. Then sex, lots and lots sex. The best they'd had in a while. Finally rest.

Wolf O'Donnell wrapped his arms around Rockets chest and pulled the smaller man against his chest. The raccoons smell filling his nostrils. Love? No, not yet at least. Just pure intoxication of each other. That's what Rockets smell was to the lupine. Pure intoxication; better than any alcohol he'd ever had. Rocket leaned up and kissed Wolf again.

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Maybe if you want to hangout and let the hangover blow over." Rocket nodded and smiled. "One way. What's your name?" The lupine laughed and threw his head back. "Wolf O'Donnell. And happy new year."


End file.
